I cant lose you
by MaggieCSer
Summary: True Love Kiss - 4x10?- just especulation and some hoping over here. Lets hope something like this will happen this season.


"We need to go out to look for him"- Emma said, worried

"Im sure he is fine, honey"- MM tried to comfort her

"We havent see him for hours and i dont know where he is"- Emma said back

"Why is everyone reunited, love? Did something new happen?"- Killian asked entering in the mayor´s office

"Killian, god! Where were you!?"- Emma said and ran to hug him, despite that her parents, Robin, Regina, Grumpy, Blue, Archie, Belle, Grannys, Elsa, Kritoff , Anna and even Henry were watching her, surprising Killian and herself at the PDA –"We were planning on looking for you! Where were you ?- she asked again. Killian looked down and up to the people around, knowing that his answer wouldnt like

"I, i went to do research on my own"- he said, with a half smile

"What- what were you thinking?"- David asked

"Are you crazy? Where did you go, what did you do?"- Emma looked at him, angry

"I think i found where the snow queen is hiding and i believe that i found something that might help to stop her"- he answered

"Where?"- Snow asked

"I think it will better if you come with me and see yourself"- he said

"Okay, lets go but dont think this is over"- Emma told him , grabbing his arm

"I know, love. Now lets stop this snow evil queen, shall we?- he said and just a second after he finished, he felt his body going weak, his legs couldnt keep him up and everything was going in circles and fell on the grown

"Killian! Killian!'- Emma called for him while shaking his body.

"Lets get him over there""- David said, looking at the couch, the very same one where Marian laid not long before

"Killian, wake up! Please, dont do this!"- Emma said, trying hard to not lose hope because it was going to be alright, everything had to be alright

"Emma"- he whispered and openned his eyes, slowly "Love"

"Killian, are you okay? (please be okay)" – she couldnt hold the tears back and Killian wipped them with his thumb

"Im sorry, Emma. I"- he was feeling cold and he regreted so bad going alone to find the SQ but he needed to find a way to stop her before she hurt his love.

"What- what did you do?"- she said and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall down her face

"I went to her and she saw me, i couldnt stop her. Im sorry"- he said, caressing her face

"Dont! Its going to be okay, you gonna be okay. You cant leave me, you said you wouldnt leave, not you, please, dont"- She begged, crying

"Emma, I" – he tried to say but he was feeling so weak

"No! Dont you dare to say goodbye, do you hear me? You are not doing this, i wont let you!"- she said, trying so hard to convince him to fight, trying so hard to convince herself that it would be ok. She couldnt help the tears and sobbing when he saw him close his eyes, fell sleep deeply. –"No! Killian! Nooo, please, dont do this. Dont do this to me!"- she started shaking him, begging he would listen to her –"You bastard! You damn pirate! You cant do this, you cant make me love you and leave me. You said you wouldnt leave, come back! Killian, come back to me!"- she couldnt hold the sobbing anymore, resting her head in his now so cold chest. This couldnt be happening, not again, not him, not after everything he has done for her open up, to love him and need him.

" Mom"- Henry said, walking to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Emma got her head up and looked at her son, tears and pain in his eyes as well, then looked around to look at her parents and the rest of the people, they all seemed hurt too

"He cant! I wont let him! I need you to go, i need to be alone with him"- she said, crying, hoping that if they were alone he would listen and come back to her.

"Mom, his heart is frozen, he is not gone. You can save him"- Henry said, he was the truest believer after all. Emma looked at him and pulled away to look at her pirate, he was freezing, she didnt even try to hold the tears and the crying anymore

"Killian, please, dont do this to me! You cant come to my life and make me feel this"- she said, touching her chest where her heart is- " and then leave me, how- how im gonna make it without you? Please"- she was sobbing so hard

"An act of true love, right Elsa?"- Henry asked her and looked at Emma, making her pulled back, caress Killian´s face and stand up.

"Yes, Emma, you can save him"- Elsa said, grabbing her hand

"No! I cant save him. Im supossed to be the damn savior and i cant save the one i love"- she said, crying

"Why not, honey. You just have to believe"- Snow said

"If you feel it, you can try it, sweetheart"- David said after his wife

"No! I cant! It wont work, i wont. He tried it before and it didnt. It wont work, just like When Robin tried it with Marian. I cant- i cant save him"- she said, tears never stop falling

"You said you love him"- Elsa said

"You can do this, Emma. Believe it in your heart and you will save him, just like Elsa saved me"- Anna gave her a little smile. Emma look at Killian, her killian , her love, her support, her everything, laying there, almost dead and she cried and sobbed again and walked toward him, kneeling beside the couch.

"Killian, i cant lose you. I cant live without you, come back, please"- she said again and pressed her head over his chest, it was colder and she could barely hear the heart beat and she cried and cried, this couldnt be real, why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why him? Why now? Now when she knew she loved him, when she finally opened her heart and embraced what they had, now that she could actually see a happing ending, her happing ending with him.

"Swan- Emma, if you love him, you should try it. We all know he loves you deeply. Dont deny this to yourself, believe in what you feel, just like you learned to believe in your magic"- Regina said to her, because yeah, even the evil queen was tearing up, she always shipped them at the end of the day.

"Emma, i know how you feel, i was in your position once, but love, true love is the strongest magic of all. Dont let your walls and fear, make you lose the love of your life, trust me"- Elsa said and stroked her shoulder, making Emma look at her

"I- I love you, Killian"- she said, insecure –"I love you! Did you hear me? And i wont let you, you cant leave me! You come back to me, pirate!"- she said crying –"I love you, and i believe in you, in us. Please come back, i need you"- she finished and leaned closer "I love you"- she wishpered last time and pressed her lips against his, softly. Closing her eyes, embracing all those memories of them together over the years, all their adventures or dates how he would called them, the imagine of his shinning eyes, or dorky smile, his voice, always there. She loves him, so deeply like never before and she gave in, into the feeling because if this didnt work, she didnt want this to be over, ever.

It didn took to long for her to feel the magic running throught her body and the powerful wind of true love almost pushing her and she knew, it felt just like when she saved Henry and she started pulling away and smile, everything would be okay .

"Killian"- she said and stroked his face, when she saw that his colour was coming back and he started moving

"Emma, love"- was his first words and he slowly opened his oh so beautiful eyes, those eyes she missed so much already. She hugged him tigh and cried again

"I love you, im sorry, im so sorry"- she cried out, holding him tighter

"I was an idiot for letting the witch to hit on me, love. Theres nothing you should be sorry about, love"- he said, with closed eyes, trying to recover his breath

"Im sorry that i tried to run for so long, im sorry that i didnt say that i love you before, did you hear me, I love you!"- she said, looking at him, her eyes meeting his.

"It was about bloody time, Swan! If i have known before, i would try this out in Neverland"- he joked and she punched him on the chest –"ouch"- he said

"Im sorry"- she told him and pressed her head on his chest –"your heart, its beating"

"For you, only for you, Emma. I love you"- he said and she leaned in and kissed him again and smile close to his face

"Good, because I love you too and You, True Love, are stuck with me , now"- she smiled wider this time

"Im stuck in heaven then, my princess"

FIN! 3


End file.
